Volume 32: Rest In Peace
'Volume 32 '''is the thirty-second volume of Image Comics' ''The Walking Dead that includes issues 187-192. Plot At the Commonwealth, Governor Milton thanks the residents for gathering for her speech. She acknowledges that tensions in the community have been high, and says that she wanted to inform them of the latest news before it gut spun into something else. She then reveals that there was an attempt on her life, and that Rick Grimes saved her. She tells the Commonwealth that the would-be-assassin, Dwight, was a disturbed individual who didn't understand their way of life, and that, even though Dwight was a member or Rick's group, they are all still welcome in the Commonwealth. She then asks Rick to give a few words. Rick says that, while he knows things have been difficult, he will do his best to find a peaceful solution to the conflicts inside the Commonwealth. As Rick delivers his speech, Mercer scowls. At Alexandria, Siddiq arrives to see Magna. Magna is worried that she hasn't heard back from Rick yet, so she wants Siddiq to travel to the Commonwealth to check on him. Siddiq accepts the mission, so Magna instructs him to leave immediately and to stop by the Hilltop to recruit some more people for his mission. Mercer enters his apartment and finds Juanita packing. He is surprised that she is leaving, but Juanita says that things are getting ugly in the Commonwealth and that she doesn't do so well in those kinds of situations. When Mercer is unsatisfied with the answer, Juanita decides to elaborate and tells him to sit down. She explains that she's had a rough life before the apocalypse. Her father left when she was young and her mother later remarried. Her stepfather and stepbrother were cruel individuals that would punish Juanita by tying her up and locking her in a closet. They would also take turns beating her. Her mother didn't seem to care, and was just happy she wasn't alone anymore. Juanita says that she doesn't mind being alone. Because of these events, it was hard for Juanita to see other men as anything more than monsters, but that she saw Mercer as a hero after they killed all of the walkers together. She also tries to keep the darkness out of her by remaining cheerful. Nonetheless, she can't remain in the Commonwealth with the situation getting worse, as she's not "like her mom", and she'd rather be alone. At the Hilltop, Sophia is out on a date with Joshua. She tells him how she barely remembers her real mother and that Maggie has been her "mother" for most of her life. Joshua tells her how his family has lived on the road for two years. As the two enjoy their date, Carl observes them from a window with a smile. When Lydia asks him about why he is smiling, Carl reveals that it's Sophia. Lydia quickly gets jealous, but Carl explains that he's simply happy for his childhood friend, and claims that he could never have with her what he has with Lydia, since both he and Lydia have a darkness inside of them and they're both "monsters". Lydia is abashed to learn that Carl thinks she is a monster, and tearfully runs out the room and slams the door before Carl can explain himself. Mercer is killing roamers, when the last one is shot in the head by Laura. When he asks her what she wants, Laura notes that they are both pissed off at the same thing, so proposes that they put their frustrations to good use. Mercer seems interested in this idea. Michonne finds Rick sitting in a café. She apologizes for her actions and acknowledges that she made a mistake. Rick says that her apology isn't going to bring Dwight back. Michonne says that she created a bad situation, but tells Rick that he can't blame her for Dwight's actions. She reiterates that Dwight was a loose cannon, and that his death was inevitable. Rick finally accepts her apology and tells her that he came to the café to remind himself of what's at stake, and tells Michonne that, while he wants to change things, he doesn't want to screw up what they already have. Michonne agrees with him, and wants to work with him to change things for the better. Back at the Hilltop, Eduardo and another guard are talking when they notice a figure approaching and raise their spears, but lower them when they realize it's Siddiq. Maggie holds a meeting and informs those present that she's worried about Rick, and asks for volunteers to accompany Siddiq on his mission. Jesus and Aaron simultaneously agree, and Dante also volunteers himself. Maggie asks Siddiq if it's possible to observe the Commonwealth from a distance, and Siddiq confirms, informing her that the Commonwealth is a pretty open community. Maggie is glad to hear this, and tells those present to scout out the Commonwealth and check in if it looks good, but return immediately if they seem bad. As the survivors prepare to depart, Carl joins them, wanting to make sure his father is safe. Maggie tries to stop him, but Carl says she will have to tie him up if she wants to prevent him from leaving. Lydia comes to see them off and asks Carl if he is leaving. Before he leaves, Carl explains his earlier sentiment, and says that she gave him the courage to stop hiding his injury and be himself. With that, the two reconcile and embrace. As the Commonwealth soldiers are changing into their clothes and complaining about their day, Mercer asks if anyone had a good day. When no one answers, he notes that few of them can remember their last good day. Mercer says that, while the Commonwealth is certainly an improvement compared to anything they've had previously, he believes that it could be so much better. He observes that none of the soldiers enjoy risking their lives for the Governor, so invites them to overthrow the establishment and install new leaders. Mercer's speech is cut-off when Lance enters the locker room with an armed escort, cryptically telling Mercer that Governor Milton will be very disappointed in him. Then Mercer prepares to fight Lance and his guards, expecting the other soldiers to support him. Lance, however, snidely tells Mercer to look around. Mercer asks George for help, but not even he is willing. Lance suggests Mercer surrender. At the Hilltop, Maggie and Brianna watch Hershel play. Maggie is worried, so Brianna asks why she didn't go with the expedition. Maggie explains that she doesn't want to be away from Hershel that long. Brianna tries to reassure Maggie, and tells her to trust her men. Maggie replies that it is Pamela that she doesn't trust, and wonders if she should have sent their whole army instead of just one expedition. Brianna tells her that she should do it if she feels like she should. On their way to the Commonwealth, Siddiq's expedition runs into Princess. They call out to her, but she runs away. Jesus and Carl give chase, only to run into a herd of roamers. Jesus is thrown from his horse and is about to be devoured, but Carl saves him by ramming his horse into the herd. As the expedition is trying to escape, Princess shows up and instructs Jesus and Carl to follow her, as she has a place to hide. They duck into a building as Siddiq, Aaron and Dante attempt to lead the herd away. At the Commonwealth jail, Pamela confronts Mercer and expresses how disappointed she is, wondering where Mercer's sense of loyalty is. Mercer furiously questions the Governor's sense of loyalty to him, as under her he was nothing more than a glorified errand boy. Mercer also points out all the times he nearly died for Pamela, and how she never seemed to care. He asserts that Pamela isn't a leader, but a wannabe queen, and that he wasn't going to wait around until she tried to install her "shit-for-brains son" as her successor. Shocked by this revelation, Pamela turns to leave, telling Mercer that he is right where he belongs. Stephanie and Eugene are still repairing the train when their guards inform them that Mercer has been arrested, and that their project is being suspended. Eugene wants to continue working on the train, to which one of the guards tells him that he and Stephanie are free to do so, but that they won't be able to protect them as they are wanted back in town. Rick visits Michonne in her office and informs her of Mercer's arrest. Michonne is none-to-pleased to hear this, as the people are already on the edge of revolt. She points out that while the people don't trust the guards anymore, everyone liked Mercer, but now that the guards have turned against him, the situation is very bad. She states that Elodie told her that the people are already taking sides, and that they could have a full-fledged civil war on their hands soon. Rick is abashed to hear this, as he killed Dwight to prevent that exact thing. Michonne points out that Dwight was only stoking the flames of what was already there, as the hatred the people felt towards the ruling class was present for years. Rick concludes that it's their presence that is tearing the Commonwealth apart, as there was no alternative before they arrived. He wonders how the situation is deteriorating so fast without Dwight, before coming to a sudden realization and asking where Laura is. Meanwhile, the guards are discussing Mercer's arrest in the locker room. Rufus asks George if they're just biding their time, but George tells him to keep his mouth shut before leaving. Outside, he is greeted by Laura, who introduces herself as Mercer's friend, and asks if George is his friend as well. Carl is watching the herd through a window, and notes that they're starting to thin out. Jesus asks Princess what's happening in the Commonwealth, to which she replies that things are getting bad, citing it as the reason she left. Carl wonders why she would just leave, to which she replies that people are dangerous, and that she only joined the expedition because she was desperate and alone for a long time, but the Commonwealth reminded her that she is better off alone. Carl dismisses her claim, asserting that no one is better off alone, and that she secretly wants to be around people, citing this as the reason she saved him and Jesus. She smiles to this, and agrees to leave with them. They go outside and kill some walkers while they wait for the rest of the expedition. She remembers when she used to hope she'd go a day without having to kill a zombie, then a month, and eventually a year. Carl replies that he had already gone a year without killing a zombie, and that he's hoping to get to a point where he doesn't have to kill a zombie for the rest of his life. When the rest of the expedition returns, Siddiq informs them that they've managed to redirect the herd away from the Commonwealth and towards the abandoned train yard where they first met Lance. Meanwhile, Eugene and Stephanie are still working on the train, oblivious to the herd closing in on them. TBA Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Heath *Paul Monroe *Eduardo *Brianna *Magna *Yumiko *Annie *Siddiq *Hershel Greene *Dante *Lydia *Laura *Vincent *Juanita Sanchez *Joshua *Frost *Samuels *Lance Hornsby *George *Rufus *Stephanie *Maxwell Hawkins *Pamela Milton *Matt *Elodie *Sebastian Milton *Mercer *Jerome *Nancy *Hilltop residents *Commonwealth residents *Commonwealth soldiers *Greenville soldiers Deaths * 2 horses Trivia * This is the final volume in the fourth compendium. Category:Walking Dead Volumes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Media and Merchandise